Compulsorily Love
by Inspired Artist
Summary: The untold love story of Jasmine and Lief. Ch 2 is up! Please R & R! Will stop if lack of interest. P.S. How do I reply to reviews?
1. A Decision

Compulsorily Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lief was pacing up and down the library. It was completely empty, even Josef the librarian had left the king to his thoughts. His hands ran across the belt resting on the amethyst. The soothing power of the gem took immediate effect, calmed, Lief sat down on one of the cushioned chairs. His mind was clouded with so many thoughts. Without even thinking about it hid hand reached for the topaz. Lief hesitated as his fingers hovered over the glowing gem. Had he become so dependant on the belt that he could no longer make decisions for himself?  
  
He had sworn to the people of Deltora and himself that he would keep the belt safe. He would never make the same mistake that his ancestors had by taking off the belt, before today. It was not like he was locking it away for years, it would only be for a few minutes. Lief gulped, he knew what he had to do, but could he do it? With a deep breath Lief unbuckled the belt and laid it front of him. The seven gems twinkled, urging him to put the belt back on. With great effort Lief turned his back on the belt, which had protected and guided him throughout his quests and adventures.  
  
All at once it felt like a great weight had been lifted from his heart. He made his way to the other end of the library with new strength. Lief realised though the belt was full of good magic, it needed to feed off the natural power of Adin's heir. It surprised him that he had really known this all along.  
  
Now to more pressing matters. Questions that had been nagging at the back of his mind since he became king and was now being asked by the entire kingdom. When would Lief produce the heir to the throne? Who would his bride be?  
  
Barda had bought up the topic, as he and Lief sat by the fire reminiscing on the adventures they had shared together. "Lief, you can't keep on having these adventures now that you are king," Barda said, staring intently at him. Lief stared back, clearly shocked. "What do you mean by that? I will not just stay in the palace and ignore my people Barda. I will not follow the same path as my ancestors," Lief shouted. "I am not asking you to stay in the palace. Without an heir to the throne you cannot put yourself in such dangerous situations," Barda replied. Lief opened his mouth to say something, then thought against it. "Maybe it is time you thought about getting married and producing an heir. If something should happen . . . ." "Believe me Barda, since I became king it has plagued my thoughts," Lief murmured. "I know who I want to be with but she would never say yes." "Have you asked her," asked Barda. Lief shook his head then stood up and began to walk to his bedroom. "I'm here if you need me," yelled Barda, as Lief disappeared around the corner.  
  
Lief replayed the conversation in his head. Should he seek out Barda, one of his oldest friends? Deep inside he knew that he had to work this out himself.  
  
Jasmine! Jasmine! The very word made him smile. He remembered when he first met her in The Forests of Silence. The wild little girl had seemed so distant but as they travelled together they became closer. Now Lief could hardly spend five minutes without thinking about her. He loved her so much and could not bare the thought of marrying anyone else.  
  
But how could he ask Jasmine to give up her freedom. It was essential that the heir was born as soon as possible. If pregnant Jasmine could not climb the trees or even roam the countryside. She would have to be cooped up inside. But did she even feel the same way about him as he did with her.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He whirled around and pulled out his sword. A figure was leaning over the belt reaching for it. "Stop," yelled Lief running towards the figure. "Don't take another step!" The figure jumped back and faced Lief. "Jasmine?" Lief stopped, standing in front of him was Jasmine, sweeping her long black hair over her shoulder. "Lief, what happened? Why aren't you wearing the belt," inquired Jasmine. Lief grabbed the belt from the table and hastily did it up. He felt the surge of power as the belt recognized him as Adin's true heir. "Don't worry, I have something else to discuss with you," said Lief. At that moment Filli crept up onto her shoulder and began chattering excitedly. Kree squawked at the window resting on the sill. Lief paused. "Well I'm waiting," Jasmine said. "I was kind of hoping it could be private, without Kree and Filli," Leif mumbled. Filli stared at Lief, then hopped off Jasmine's shoulder and quickly scurried to the window. Kree swooped in and picked up Filli, then flew through the open door. Jasmine closed it behind her. "Jasmine, I have to tell you something that could change our lives forever!"  
  
To be continued . . . . 


	2. Mistaken Identity

Compulsorily Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jasmine stared intently at the shadowed face of Lief. Her mind whirled into action. They had always shared secrets with each other, what could he possibly want to tell her? Lief took a deep breath. "Well you've probably heard a great deal of rumours around the palace. And, well I was wondering, maybe." Lief stuttered. He cautiously looked into Jasmine's curious green eyes and all of a sudden he knew what he had to do.  
  
"You know I really care about you," Lief whispered. He gently caressed Jasmine's face and all of a sudden their lips joined together. Jasmine felt the warmth of Lief 's body pressing against hers, her every being longed for him to hold her. Then she realized exactly whom she was kissing so passionately.  
  
Hastily she pulled back and removed herself from Lief's loving arms. He began to speak but Jasmine interrupted. "I have heard the guards talking about the need for an heir to the throne. That is indeed what you planned to ask me," Jasmine inquired. Completely speechless, Lief nodded in agreement. "I could not be queen. I'm not like the noble ladies, I could not stay here, it is like a prison." Jasmine turned away and began to walk to the door. "But I love you Jasmine," Lief shouted after her. She stopped in her tracks and stared back at him then with a sob she fled down the hallway. Lief ran after her, his heart heavy. "Where are you going, he shouted watching as the figure disappeared out of sight. A small voice floated down the corridor, filing Lief's heart with dread. "To where I truly belong!"  
  
Lief sat with his head buried in his hands. No one had heard from Jasmine in days, it was almost like she had disappeared of the face of the earth. Only Barda knew why Jasmine had fled and had not pestered Lief about it. But Barda knew that Lief would have to find a wife very soon. The big man approached Lief. Lief raised his head upon hearing Barda's footsteps. "No news," muttered Barda. Lief once again lowered his head into his hands. "I know you want Jasmine back but it is imperative that an heir to the throne is produced as soon as possible. It is your duty as king to make sure if something happens to you there is someone else to wear the belt." "I have duty to be loyal to myself, I will not marry someone who I don't love," Lief retaliated. "You have no choice," thundered Barda. "That belt you wear is a symbol of the responsibility you have to keep Deltora safe. Their needs come before yours and if you can't accept that you are just as bad as your ancestors!" Lief knew that Barda was right. "Who is my wife to be," Lief whispered. "A girl from Tora is journeying to the palace as we speak. Her name is Elvi," Barda sighed. "She is kind and beautiful." "Elvi," repeated Lief, "My bride to be!"  
  
A week later Elvi had arrived safely but with difficulty. On the way roaming bandits had attacked the guards that had been accompanying her. Elvi and her maid Los had escaped and met up with a group of travellers that were going to the palace. Scared and tired they arrived at the palace but there was still no sign of Jasmine.  
  
The wedding was taking place due to Barda insisting the sooner it was done the sooner it would be over. Lief checked himself out in the mirror. His suit was tailor-made and had seven sparkling gems around each cuff. His sword swung to side, its sheath read Deltora, in golden letters.  
  
Lief emerged from the dressing room and walked up the aisle. Barda was waiting at the other end with the guard's uniform on, beaming at Lief. When he reached the end Barda nudged him. "Are you excited," Barda whispered. Lief nodded but his face was set in a permanent frown. The sound of a flute filled the air and Lief glanced at Manus as he played.  
  
Elvi appeared at doorway. She was indeed beautiful, her dress trailed behind her held up by Los. She had long, blonde hair and dark, blue eyes. As she came closer Her foot became entangled in her dress and she tripped over. The crowd rushed to help her up. As she stood her dress was hurriedly pulled her dress back down. Just as the shining material was pulled down Lief noticed a small black mark on her knee. He was trying to remember why that was important. Meanwhile Elvi gave everyone a nervous smile as she continued up the aisle. Lief stared at Los then back at Elvi, something was coming back.  
  
Elvi had reached him and looked into his eyes and smiled. Lief smiled back then gasped in horror. For no longer was Elvi standing in front of him but a long white shape with glowing red eyes grinned horribly at him. Lief rubbed his eyes and there was Elvi looking curiously at him. "Are you ok," she whispered. Lief nodded and suddenly realized what was in front of him.  
  
"Ols," he whispered to himself. He went over the clues in his head. They were travelling in a pair, the black mark on Elvi's knee. Even their names were sick jokes of the Shadow Lord. Elvi when rearranged was Evil and Los was Ols. With out hesitating, Lief took out his sword and plunged it into Elvi chest. With a bloodcurdling scream Elvi turned into the hideous creature Lief had seen before. She slowly began to melt her face changing into the familiar Elvi then a rough looking bandit then finally was just a white puddle. But Lief had forgotten Los. She raced forward and quickly thrust her clammy hands on Lief's throat. Lief felt the sword drop from his hands. Los began talking in a high squeaky voice. "Did you think that the master has given up so easily?" All of a sudden her voice became deep and booming. Her eyes burned red and her grip tightened on Lief's throat. "I have many plans! You cannot survive forever, you are a weak human!" Lief weakly struggled but knew it was no use. The Shadow Lord has won he thought glumly. Spots of black and blue blocked his vision. Just before his body collapsed the hands on his neck loosened then came away. The last thing Lief saw was Barda Standing triumphantly over the dying Ol. Then all went black.  
  
Lief woke and tried to groan but he was unable to speak. This is all a big nightmare he thought to himself and pressed his eyes tightly together. He heard footsteps and then the hushed voices of two people. "How's he doing," muttered one of the voices, which Lief recognized to be Sharn, his mother. "He will survive," whispered Barda. "Has he awoken yet," said Sharn stroking Lief's face. "No but this gives me more time to work out what to say to him." "You mean about Jasmine?" Lief's ears pricked up and furiously resisted opening his eyes. "He loves her, doesn't he?" Barda sighed in agreement. "I fear that his love could kill him and the people of Deltora. He will insist on getting her back, even if it is impossible," Barda said. "Love does funny things to people,' Sharn replied. "I am working on getting an army to go to the Shadow lands to rescue her. But no one has volunteered. Do they not know of the danger Jasmine has been through to free Deltora from the Shadow Lord?" "What of her bird, Kree does he still wait at the gate?" "Yes, he will not leave until he sees Lief, I fear. So even if I don't tell him, Kree will." Lief let out a small groan. How could Barda even think about not telling him? "He is stirring we will discuss this later," Barda whispered. Lief heard both people leave the room and slowly close the door behind them. Lief's eyes shot open. He carefully replayed the conversation in his head and decided what he would do. He would rest for one more day then he would go retrieve Jasmine with or without Barda's help. He'd do it even if it killed him!  
  
To be continued . . . . 


End file.
